


Eat The Pain Away

by all-or-nothing-baby (BundleOfSoy)



Series: Drabbles in Destiel [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort Food, Dean Always Hurts The Ones He Loves, Dean Winchester Has Anger Issues, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean Winchester Has Shitty Coping Mechanisms, Episode: s15e3 coda, Food Issues, M/M, POV Dean, POV Dean Winchester, Poor Castiel (Supernatural), Poor Dean Winchester, Post-Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, Self-Harming Dean Winchester, Self-Hating Dean Winchester, i.e. Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundleOfSoy/pseuds/all-or-nothing-baby
Summary: Poor Dean uses food as a coping mechanism—because it's not just Castiel's heart that he's broken.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Drabbles in Destiel [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1387186
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Eat The Pain Away

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This deals with the misuse of food, as stated in the tags and summary.
> 
> Another Tumblr drabble coda to s15 e03.

_Can't do this_

My insides feel like I've chewed and swallowed handfuls of broken glass like lethal fucking road-snacks. So? I keep eating and eating and eating, anything and everything I can get my hands on that'll go down easy. Tryin' to pretend it's pleasurable when really I'm just tryin' to dislodge and digest those damn shards. But they won't go down. They just wedge themselves further into my throat, my stomach, my lungs, my damn heart; slicing me open with pain sharp as the guilt cutting into my fucking soul.

_Can't do this_

Now, where's my goddamn Cap'n Crunch?

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this a modified version of a Peaches song called "Fuck The Plain Away".
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Lucy <3


End file.
